Problem: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {3} & {0} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}\times{-2} & {2}\times{0} \\ {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{0} \\ {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {0} \\ {6} & {0} \\ {6} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$